


Damian's First Christmas

by Living_Free



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Christmas Fluff, Damian's POV, Humor, M/M, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: It's Christmas, and the residents of Wayne Manor are ready for it. From Damian's point of view - baby's first Christmas with Emo Dad, Mother Alfred, and his weird (kinda incestuous?) brothers.





	

Damian looked nonplussed as his older "brother", Dick, frantically dragged him over to the fireplace. Ever since coming to live with his father, or as Jason scathingly called him, "Big Daddy Moneybags Wayne", this expression was slowly but surely becoming etched onto his young face. 

As Dick continued to flail spectacularly over Jason's lackluster leather jacket - "Its not appropriate for a Christmas Family Picture, Jay!" - Damian took the time to reflect upon his new surroundings. Family was new to him. Especially when his family consisted of such colorful characters. 

Alfred was a quiet, reserved, man, always ready with a word of advice or reproach, depending on what the boys needed at that moment. Damian liked him, and especially liked the hot chocolate that he whipped up for cold, winter, nights. 

Next, his eyes fell on his father, Bruce. An enigma wrapped in a mystery topped with a dash of saltiness. There was love, too, mind you, but you would need industrial strength pliers to see.p the warmth of the Batman's heart. Apart from the brief hugs after a successful mission - God, were those awkward - there wasn't much the Batman revealed about himself. 

Tim was right next to Bruce, his nose buried in his phone, possibly texting his longtime boyfriend, a completely plain looking boy named David, who shared Tim's computer science class. For being the world's greatest detective, Bruce had yet to figure out that Tim was in the most mature relationship out of all of them. Tim had sworn Damian to secrecy, along with the rest of their brothers, when he was caught trying to steal Jason's condoms, for which Jason had tried to kill him. Again. 

Speaking of Jason, the prickliest brother of them all had finally been forced into a suitably ugly Christmas jumper, and was looking none too happy about it. However, he held his silence, only because Dick was practically glowing at him, telling him how good he looked. Jason was not a forgiving man, but was unable to stay mad at Dick for any long period of time. Probably because of his big, fat, incestuous (kinda) crush on the other man, but whatever. 

Dick was now making a beeline for Damian, who observed with horror the hand knitted jumper that he held in front of him. Damian equated Dick with a living blob of sunshine, and in his opinion, the sun would most likely agree with him. Ready with a quick smile, quip, or hug, there was no one who could leave his presence unhappy. Hell, he even kicked supervillain butt with a smile on his face. During his brief stint filling in as Batman for Bruce, the Batman's popularity ratings had shot up. Of course, Bruce had returned, and had sulked hard enough to get his popularity down again. 

Damian dodged, but was caught by Dick who forced the woolen monstrosity over his head. Damian looked to argue, but was cut short by a threatening look from Jason. Reading the other man's lips revealed a threat of castration, encouraging Damian to hold his peace. 

With the camera on timer, the Wayne family posed for their Christmas shot, with Dick telling Bruce to please smile, for the love of God. The flash went off, and for once, everyone had a smile on their faces. Even Damian, who for once, had managed to shed hisnlook of permanent confusion at the antics of his new family. 

 

 

And if Jason had his arm a little too tight around Dick's waist, then it was nobody's business but his.


End file.
